The present invention relates to real-time computer discussion or chat systems and, in particular, to such a system with structured or guided real-time text discussions.
Conventional real-time computer discussion or chat systems allow users at multiple separate user computers to communicate with each other substantially simultaneously in real-time. For example, each user is free to enter text messages into the discussion system. A central computer system receives the messages or turns and broadcasts them to each of the participating user computers. The text messages are displayed on a display screen associated with each user computer as a common sequence and set of messages, thereby allowing all users to communicate with each other simultaneously.
Many conventional chat systems include a general topic or title for a chat session or xe2x80x9croom,xe2x80x9d but the general topic is typically very broad and the discussion that actually occurs is often unrelated to the broad topic. Even for discussions that stay within the general topic, the particular discussion is often controlled by one or two active participants or several unrelated discussions can occur at the same time. As a consequence, chat sessions in many conventional chat systems can range from chaotic to non-topical and can be unsatisfying for many participants.
To overcome some of these disadvantages, some chat systems include moderators or hosts as discussion participants who have added authority or control to guide chat sessions. A disadvantage of chat session hosts is that every chat session would require a separate person to moderate it. With the immense numbers of chat systems that are operating simultaneously, hosted chat sessions are not practicable for widespread use.
The present invention is an application of a real-time computer discussion system having a central computer system with which each of multiple participant computers are in communication, such that messages are transmitted among the participant computers as substantially real-time messages of a discussion between the participants. In one implementation, the invention includes a text discussion script data structure that is stored on a computer-readable medium in association with a real-time computer discussion. The text discussion script data structure is specified by an author to guide a real-time, multi-user, text discussion or xe2x80x9cchat.xe2x80x9d In one implementation, the text discussion script data structure is specified by markup language tags that, together, form a markup language tag schema.
The text discussion script includes one or more successive scenes having roles for each of one or more discussion participants. For each scene and role, the author provides instructions and background information that guide the discussion participants, but do not provide the explicit text of the real-time discussion. Accordingly, the text discussion script is adapted to guide real-time computer discussions or chats in a scalable, replicable way, while allowing participants to generate the actual discussion dialog.
In one implementation, a script introduction includes introductory text that is displayed for users considering participation in a real-time discussion that is guided by the text discussion script. Also, each scene may further include an advancement criterion that is time-based or controlled by one or more of the participants, as specified by the author. The designated participants indicate when they determine a scene to be completed so that the script can proceed to a subsequent scene.
The scripted text discussions provided by the present invention combine a structured, replicable and scalable discussion or chat environment that allows participants to communicate freely. Although analogous to some role-playing games, these scripted text discussions are socially oriented and do not require the involved interaction mechanisms (e.g., combat rules) commonly used in role-playing games to resolve player interactions. While suited to conventional recreational text discussion or chat applications, these scripted text discussions can also be used to structure on-line business interactions such as project meetings, to provide multi-user on-line training and team building, and as a platform for experiments in structured social interaction.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.